Last to Know
by PLague2001
Summary: TAIORA . Does fate WORK? CHAPTER 3 UP !!! pleaz Review be gentle its my first *blush*
1. Prologue + Concealed worries

Last to Know ****

Last to Know 

"Tai... Tai..." he heard being called out - softly at first. 

"Taichi Kamiya!" snapped the lone voice, which brought him back to reality. It was Sora Takenouchi - his best friend since the age of 5 – who now stood impatiently awaiting a reply from her drowsy companion. Sora - now at the tender age of 16 - had changed a lot since their childhood days.

"Oh... sorry Sora...I...I was..." a struggling Tai answered searching for an explanation for his lack of active part taking. 

" You were day-dreaming! That's what! I bet that you didn't even pay any attention to what I was telling you!" she rhetorically scolded him. She angrily added "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" before departing in a more hectic state then she started with. 

"I, err..." he watched stupefied as she stormed off, but the truth was that he wasn't listening to her. But then again he wasn't thinking of anything else in particular. This – he had noticed – began to repeat itself more and more often as the months passed by. He thought repeatedly over upon many things that he himself couldn't put a finger on, or didn't know why he started thinking of them in the first place. He only knew that it would come at the worst of times, interrupting his friends' many conversations and eventually leading to their grave. They started dismissing it at first, but like everything that Tai seemed to do; they began to nag over his attitude and how he was not being a "good" friend back. It had now come to such a point where he was strangely finding more spare time for himself. Tai never meant to do the things he did, but he would get irritated whenever his friends started acting arrogant around him – so as a result – it usually lead to the worsening of their relationship. Although, there was always Sora who strangely seemed to put up with him – but to a certain extent. Tai shrugged the thought away and continued – soul now – on his daily course back home.

"Next station... Yamouhaki District" a mechanical feminine voice called out through the loud speakers. Tai stopped looking beyond the blackness of the metro carriage's window as it quickly passed. He looked at his watch. "17.05" he muttered. As the carriage reduced speed he got up from his seat and battled his way through the crowd to reach the doors. He looked at his reflection cast onto the door's glass. His mob hair, his large hooded sweater and lose Bermuda shorts gave him a tramp image of a denied inner-child. He sighed slowly stepping out as the doors flung open and followed the herd of people out from the subterranean station. The clouds now in unison monopolised the inner-city skyline. People hurried past, trying to run from the menace that towered above them. Tai however enjoyed watching the people hastily trying to run their life like clockwork while he did none of that. His closer friends – including Sora, knew Tai – to never seem worried. Many thought this philosophy for life immature, backing it up with the fable of "The Grasshopper and the Ant" but others envied him. 

"You're so lucky... not a worry in the world!" they would comment.

But Taichi had his own worries, worries that would not leave him alone. Although it seemed a minor detail to others it was still something for Tai, a small worry. 

****

Chapter 1

The clouds had given way to small outlets of drizzle, which stayed suspended in the air. As Tai breathed in, he could feel the humidity of it all – fresh but making difficult his breathing - as he walked the tree-lined dirt track of the park. Since as long as Tai could remember he had always taken this very same route on his way home. A daydream formed of him in earlier times walking accompanied by his younger sister – Hikari. However, she was now grown (12) and felt less need to spend time with her older brother, since as she but it was "well capable of finding his way back home... if there wasn't anyone playing football or eating beside him." He felt a slight anger to her ironic response but had to admit that he certainly missed her company. 

"Oh well, its a phase" he mumbled, aware that this apparent "phase" had changed her a great deal, rather like Sora; more sociable, self conscious and centre of other boys' attentions their... her age. Tai sighed heavily, only he didn't change, still the same old Taichi Kamiya. 

The wind had picked up, ever intensifying the drizzle. Although Tai enjoyed the breeze he had better get heading home - he felt tired. He picked up the walking pace amongst the fallen leaves, kicking them up occasionally. The trees became sparser as he reached the limits of the park, looking back he saw the fainted silhouettes of the trees with the slow, dense grey dew making them blend into the grey sky and concrete jungle he called "home". 

"Slam!" went the front door as the adolescent entered into the comfort of his home. 

"Tai! How many times do I have to say that you're not supposed to slam the door like that! What will the neighbours think!" bellowed the voice of his "master" as he shook off his tennis shoes. 

"Yes, good afternoon" came a sarcastic response to his mother's demand and a kiss on the cheek from over the kitchen counter. As she eyed him in a sceptic way.

"Where's your little sister, Tai?" she asked overlooking the small front door corridor from the counter in a lighter tone of voice.

"Dunno" said the 16-year-old returning from his room after having deposited his affairs – yawning.

"What! What do you mean "dunno"? She was supposed to come back with you after school!" voice raising. 

"Don't worry she must have had cheer leading practise, but since its starting to rain she must be on her way right now" reassuring his worried mother as he raided the fringe for anything to eat. 

His mother was obviously ahead of him in thought as she dialled the number of Hikari's mobile. "Don't eat now!" she scolded "it will ruin your dinner!" 

"Never" he answered with a grin on his face as he beelines past her with the left over of some chicken pie. 

"Tai! Kari tells me you didn't go to practise - why is that?" she waved her arm trying to catch the boy's attention.

"Wasn't feeling right," he said before slamming the door to his room behind him.

"TAICHI!" yelled the mother.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

"He did WHAT?" exclaimed a shocked Mimi over the phone. Sora had to pull the receiver away from her sensitive ears – not used to such levels of noise pollution. 

"Yes like I told you, Matt is going to ask me out but please Mimi lets keep this just between us" she repeated discreetly even though there was no one at home.

"Well what do you mean "is going to", did he or didn't he?" asked the anxious girl.

"Err, sorta but I noticed that he has been hinting a lot of things to me and that he is always nearby. He has even phoned me and followed me home once" a shy Sora stated feeling a small hue on her face appearing. 

"Oh my GOD! Then he does like you! I can't wait to see you two in school together, you would make the cutest couple. Are you going to take initiative?" 

Sora could guess Mimi's sly smirk on the telephone "Yes, I've been talking to Tai after school today to find out some info, ARGH but he is such an idiot!"

"Why? What did he do THIS time?"

"He just stood there! Brain dead! DUHHH!" she imitated him while some giggles came from the phone.

"I can imagine"

"He just makes me so irritated at times!"

"Why?" questioned a battled Mimi.

"Because - I don't know... he's just Tai!"

"You are weird you know that Sora?"

"Hey! No I am not!" 

They both giggled.

"Sure, so see you tomorrow then, you lucky girl!"

"OK, bye Mimi thanks for listening" she ended saying and put the wireless receiver back to its place.

"Stupid Tai" she told herself.

"Achuu!" sneezed Tai from behind the living room couch. Someone must have been saying something about him. Just then a rather wet Hikari peered through the doorway, entering stealthily and closing the door as genteelly as possible.

"Where have you been young lady?" interrogated her mother who sat on the arm chair without even turning to face the surprised child who crept behind the shadows. 

"Err, as I told you over the phone I was at cheer leading practise but it started to rain..."

"Yes, but I phoned you an hour ago!" mother interrupted.

Tai looked at his watch – 18.35. "she's dead meat" he grinned inwardly as he eavesdropped their conservation. 

"But mom, it was because..." a hesitant Kari said.

"Because?"

"Because she probably waited for a less full metro – it is rush hour right now. Plus the fact that it is raining hard – she would've waited under the station for it to pass" Tai added coming to his sister's aid.

"Exactly, but after waiting so long I decided to go anyway – look! I am all soaked!" she played along, showing her mother how wet she really was.

"Go and take a hot shower before you catch a cold!" she ordered her.

And Kari didn't object and skipped happily to her room. Tai followed shortly after having switched off the TV and picked himself off the couch lazily. 

He opened the door to their bedroom – bunker bed, bean bag, rug, desk, computer, swivel-chair, incorporated (inside wall) wardrobes and some shelves with various objects.

"Tai!" shouted Kari while throwing a pillow which hit him on the face "Knock before you enter, OK!?" 

"Hey its my room too, anyhow you're not naked or anything" he answered throwing the pillow back to place.

"But I could've been, so knock!" as she dug into the wardrobe fishing out some cloths to which she could change into. 

"How about "Oh thank you Tai for saving my butt"? And where really were you anyway?" he curiously asked, although he himself had a pretty good idea where she might have been. 

"None of your concern" she calmly added as she passed by her irritated brother making her way to the bathroom. 

"Fine!" he muttered unsatisfied with the response. Left alone in the room he walked to his veranda's sliding glass door – it was darkening and he could hear the faint howl of the wind outside. Tai's apartment was on the tenth floor so he could see pretty far out – most buildings were starting to light themselves with white, yellow or blue. He could portrait the mosaic of the artificial lights from the grey buildings against the purple darkness of the clouded night sky. Tai looked straight down and saw the park – a dark island midst a sea of flashing lights from the cars and neon city centre lights. He pictured himself in a dream once walking down the dim lit winding park trail holding someone he couldn't recall very near to him and holding hands. He remembered only that they walked some more then stopped by the lake – and the rest was lost. After that flashback he drifted into an emptiness until he noticed something. It was Sora! Although he could hardly make her image out – he squinted his eyes to try to see better. "Yep, its Sora" he said, proud of having noticed her from such a distance "Wow, I didn't think I could see her apartment from here." Sora lived relatively close to Tai, just at the adjacent block from his. "What is she doing?" he thought as Sora stood by her veranda too, apparently not doing much. Tai examined her until she turned around showing one of her hands holding something next to her ear. "Phone call, should've known - what is it with girls and phones?" he questioned himself trying to solve the enigma. He watched her disappear behind the curtains. "Good idea" turning on the computer as he said so "I could use some attention myself." 

The Internet connection started dialling, as Tai returned from the kitchen with a can of Sprite. He switched off the light, so that the room was filled with the monitor's blue glow. Tai being almost engulfed by the bean bag, lazily laid back pulling the laptop closer to him. After a few moments of waiting and seeping on the can, a small box appeared at the bottom right corner of the screen. 

"You have 1 new/unread mail" it indicated disappearing as fast as it showed up, to reveal the unread e-mail. "Hooray! Someone remembers me!" he sarcastically mumbled. He read the notice out loud:

"Tai, don't forget to give me back that FIFA 2002 pre-edition CD copy at football practise on Friday that I leant you 2 weeks ago... I don't care if you haven't finished, and don't give me that dumb aired excuse at school either!!! I want it back or it's your head! 

Shinji a.k.a. "Snakehead"

He grunted at the remark and closed the window, not having much craving to go web surfing at that particular moment he decided to leave. But, just in doing so, a chime came from the small computer meaning that someone he knew had logged on-line. A small window opened showing a familiar face.

"Izzy! What are you doing here at this time of day? I thought that you only went on at around mid-night" a surprised Tai typed down.

Only to be replied by Izzy through the video portal a few seconds later with a little static as well. "When is it at you are going to get a web-cam so that I won't have to look at these fonts? And yes I do go on at a later time, but coincidentally I didn't go help out in the after school computer club, so I arrived home earlier. Anyway, how can I be of any service?" he said as Tai watched him bend down and sort numerous CDs and computer software programs.

"What do you mean with that? Do I look desperate to you or something?" proclaimed Tai.

"Yes, something... I can sense that you are a bit tense over something or maybe someone?" he casually seemed to ask, but after seeing that Tai had not replied he changed the subject. "Anyway, what has happened with you lately? You're always distant - can not have a decent conservation with you anymore. Plus, I miss our guy reunions where we mess about and just chill and talk with the others - you know about stuff and girls..." he said bending down again to fetch a small note book.

At this point Tai got annoyed "What is up with you?! Why the sudden increase of interest in girls? And can you make a copy for me of a CD?" 

After a moment Izzy laughed "Why the sudden interest in girls? Há! Because I'm a male teenager and I'm straight - that's why! And yes I'll. copy that CD for you, just drop by the computer lab after school tomorrow OK? But seriously Tai, have you noticed how both Mimi and Sora have "matured"" he emphasised while drawing their curves with his hands. "Not that I would stand a chance...sigh... but I bet you could, since most girls like the football captain type, you could just choose from anyone in school- except for the older girls..." Izzy stopped to read Tai's message.

"You old pervert! That's how you end up if you spend more time with these machines locked up inside! And no, it doesn't work like that at all and I'm not interested and don't you start thinking I'm bent!"

"We will see." he chuckled back.

Just before Tai could have his final word he was interrupted by the call of his mother ordering him to help with dinner.

"Later Izzy, see you tomorrow." As Tai watched him give his salutation before switching off the small machine.

"TAICHI!" called his mother.

"Coming, oh impatient one"


	2. Late study

****

Chapter 2

"Damn it" moaned Tai as he stared with tired eyes his literature assignment. He had been working for an approximate hour on it after his family dinner had finished. It was about 23.00 p.m. A desk lamp radiated heat as its light was cast upon the somewhat hopeless boy and his sheet of paper. How very hopeless he was. It was stupid, he thought, since literature was one of those subjects that no one cared about; why would he want to analyse every word written to find its consequences to the story? How very, very stupid figures of speech, alliteration, similes, quotations and literary devices were he thought and how they could all be lost into oblivion for all he cared. All that mattered to him was getting the general idea of the story!

"What is it?" called out the equally irritated sibling as she continued reading her romance inside her higher bunker bed. Tai eyed her in envy from his inferior position at the desk across the room. She was truly lucky because she needed not worry about the things he had to, but primarily, due to the fact that she did not have the same amount of workload as he. "Literature assignment" he muttered quietly.

She laughed out, then stuck her tongue at him, mockingly. A moment of silence followed making Tai feel... he got up. In heading out of the bedroom his sister's eyes -from the book's corner - surveyed him as he passed by the bed. She wanted to speak out but no words came to her mind. 

Tai exited the room passing by the living-room where both his parents laid snug in each other's arms on the couch watching some old movie. It looked like the typical "date scene" as Matt would point out. Walking quietly into the kitchen, he leaned against the refrigerator and overlooked the two without them ever noticing his presence. He wondered why girls would romanticise so much about these sort of things. He contemplated if he would ever experience that with... he stopped himself. Why and where did that thought come out from? He must be dreaming nonsense because he was hungry again, with that he shook his head and raided the refrigerator again for food scraps. He quickly gulped down the 13 meat pastries and drained out the rest of the milk from the carton - thereby ending his brief study break. 

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. 

An auburn hair coloured girl watched her reflection in the mirror facing her. She examined herself with utter care, brushing strands of rebel hair blocking her complexion. Her seriousness faded as a smile gave way, she was happy and wanted to share the sensation with all around her. With that in mind Sora walked over to the bed and picked up the cordless phone receiver dialling the number of her best friend. Letting herself fall into the soft bed mattress made her feel light and content so she turned to face the ceiling. As the dial tone echoed, Sora's mind wandered. Until, her conscience reminded her who she was in fact phoning, Tai. "Hold on" she thought "I'm still angry at him! That mob-head!" Sora giggled at the comic figure of Tai's hair one day over-sizing his head and making him fall over. However, she returned to self when remembering the events earlier that day. No way would she forgive him this time! The truth of the matter was that Taichi - since very young - had almost always rearranged her mind into thinking that he was the victim. She gave a light hearted snarl showing her self criticism on how naive she was around him. He was so impossible at times she thought. She glanced over a photo frame of the whole gang at the beach where he ran - with Yamato close behind - away from a pack of 5 enraged girls - including herself. Who had had their sun tanning session interrupted because a certain "someone" spilt a litre of ice cold coke over them. She blushed as she continued looking that the picture and a certain person in it.

"Hello? Kamiya residence." Someone spoke in a familiar singsong voice. 

"Err, hello Kari its me...Sora" she answered cheerfully but with a slight hint of shyness.

"Sora! Hey how are you?"

"Fine thank you" she smirked "But oh boy, how much homework I have to do!" sighing heavily to Kari's response. "Any way, what is up around your place?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much...I'm just reading this romance novel since Tai is hogging the computer doing his literature essay. Don't you also have to do one?"

"No... I'm not in his class...I am above that sort of level" Sora stated sounding as intellectual as she possibly could. 

"Quite" Kari also played trying to hide her laughter.

After a sort burst of laughing between the two, they caught their breathes.

"No... But really Sora, what is the reason for you phoning us at this hour?" a more serious Kari spoke.

"Oh? Wait what is the time anyway?" Sora searched for her alarm clock laying close by on her bedside table. "Oh my goodness its almost 11.30 p.m.! I'm so sorry everyone must be sleeping! I really had no idea that..."

"Sora, whoa! Its OK no one is sleeping - my parents are up watching a movie." Stopping Sora's train line of apologies. 

"But I'm probably bothering your brother's studying. I don't want to..." Sora stopped and starred confusedly onto the phone which she had pulled away. "Hikari are you OK?" she managed to say in-between the roars of laughter over the other line.

"Oh..._laughter_...sorry..._giggle_...its just that Tai is in fact busy..."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier!" Sora interrupted a bit angrily .

"in eating our family into poverty!" a hysterical Kari yelled out. "Please try to make him stop!" now yelling towards her parents to act against such abusive behaviour by part of Tai.

"Typical" Sora exclaimed rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Err...sorry where were we? Oh yes why did you phone? Sorry if I sound direct but don't get me wrong I love your phone calls!" 

"No! Of course not Kari! I really like them to, you're a great listener...well...the reason I called was just to talk...nothing in particular."

"Sora I know you all too well, what's the matter?" Kari asked a bit concerned since she could feel that Sora was hiding something from her.

"Damn you Hikari for being such a good friend! OK I'll tell you, but please it's a secret only you , Mimi and I know." The sixteen year old young lady whispered.

"Oh tell me please! Please Sora! I promise I won't tell!" Kari pleaded. 

"OK then...NOPE changed my mind!" Sora teased.

"SORA! Come on! This isn't fair! You HAVE to tell me or else I'll die of suspense!" practically screaming through the phone at Sora.

"FINE...calm down...my goodness!"

Kari smirked highly while clutching onto the phone, awaiting the news in great expectation which only compared to a famine. Sora sighed heavily knowing that she would regret this later.

In the meantime, Tai had managed to drowse off a bit, as he tilted the kitchen stole against the counter nearby. It was amazing how someone could feel comfortable enough in that position to doze off. His head laid on top of the counter's hard surface facing the ceiling, while his rigid body, was forced back against the counter's side by his spread out legs to give some support to the stool tilted back at a dangerously low angle. "NO WAY!" was the last thing he registered before the loud thump which followed. "Taichi, what's going on in there?" asked his concerned mother from across the living room to the thump Tai made when falling off the stole. Mumbles only came out to reply the parent as the boy picked himself painfully off the cold tiled floor. "Damn" he muttered, while rubbing hard at his head. Feeling a bit dizzy, he decided to wait until his eyes gained focus and his butt to stop feeling numb. This wasn't fair, why should he always suffer a physical accident? Many of his friends and even his parents lectured him on how to pay attention to what one is doing as to not act a clumsy fool in public. Jyou had come to sympathise with him, defending that he was a growing boy, so those senseless falls and trips were a result of his body adapting to his larger and heavier body, "which is not always easy" he would add to make him feel less embarrassed. Tai liked Jyou, but he was now very busy with university and its incredibly intense life style so they rarely had time for socialising together. Jyou resembled Tai now, both seemed to have become more distant from their friends, not intentionally of course. Jyou although only 17 had won a university scholarship and was now studying alongside his older brother in medicine. Jyou had once told Tai he would have liked to try the gynaecologist course or else the one on sexology. He could remember them both snickering with Izzy about it. "What perverts they've grown into!" he thought inwardly. Jyou had not actually told Tai which course he was now in, since they had gradually lost contact. Izzy must surely still talk to him. Tai shivered at the thought of those two together. Once, when Jyou was still in school, him and Izzy posted an edited photo where Urumi – the school's hottest girl – masturbated in front of them while they smiled and saluted back at the camera. Naturally, the teachers never found out. As for Urumi, she ripped the photo up into a million pieces as a crowd laughed and commented on her. She of course beat them up and never spoke to those two ever again. Jyou and Izzy were not hurt, surprisingly. Tai couldn't help think of how her face was redder than her hair, she was practically fuming because of the photo. It was so real! Izzy's computing skills had certainly shown their full potential in this incident! 

Laughter and gasping sounds were what caught Tai's attention from his nostalgia. Eager to find the cause for all the fuss and partly wanting to blame someone for his free-fall, he trailed after its origin. It clearly came from his room so after placing the stool back into place and brushing off his clothes he headed after his goal – the bedroom. As before his parents were in the same exact spot as earlier only that they had fallen asleep in each other's embrace while the TV showed the last ending scenes from their film. Groaning he made himself do a nice deed. He walked quietly and switched off the set only after covering them with the blanket which had slid down the couch. The living room fell into darkness, as the blue glaze given off by the TV slowly faded into nothing. He watched his parents' expressions using the dim lighting from the streets to guide his eyes. Their faces showed a tranquil air. Safe and calm was his mother's face as it laid on the chest of her husband comforted by his warm hug. The huddle of the two made Tai feel sick. "God forbid the day that happens to me!" he prayed in disgust. He diverted his glance to the window, it was raining heavily now, and the glass had steady streams of water washing its side. He stood there in the darkened room, silent, except for the soft breathing of his parents and the plitter-platter from the rain.

****

Plague2001 notes: Sorry about the long waits, but I have had a serious case of writer's block and its been depression after depression. I have come to notice a lot of things about myself and my life. Anyway, I apologise and my New Year's resolution will be the write more often. The story seems to be jumping from place to place but that's for effect since Tai is lost in thought. I know its long and it probably will continue like that ( I can't help it /._.\ ) but I want u to get really into the character's thoughts and emotions. For those who have anxiety mounting for Taiora love scenes I'll post a preview of something but that's if I get any response from u. ( I'm a bit anxious myself but I have to develop into a climax o )

Until then


	3. Bedtime

****

Chapter 3

Again it was the constant gasping which broke the silence and reminded Tai what he had to do. 

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. 

"OK, let me get this straight... you thought because of some proof you came up with that Matt is going to ask you out on a date?" Kari spoke in a dull voice rubbing her temple while trying to understand her friend's fantasy. 

"Well... yes... don't you think so?" Sora asked very concerned.

"YOU and MATT?" Kari pointed out making her friend fill even more nervous and embarrassed.

"Oh, come on Hikari! I thought you were my friend...all I want is some solace! Its completely unfair..." voice rising. "I help everyone out with their personal troubles when they need me... and no one offers me help! Everyone is with someone, and I'm going to be the one left in the corner all alone as everybody starts to kiss and make out!" as a deep sigh came out. "Why can't I be happy for a change! I want to be happy! I want someone to comfort me when I am down and like me for me! I want to be loved damn it Kari! I...I...I... want... Matt" she burst out into sobs letting out some of her built-in pressures and neglects.

A long eerie silence hanged as Sora recomposed herself "Kari, please say something..." she managed to sniffle out.

"... Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you do understand that by you dating Matt it will mean" she told Sora with a straight and cold voice "that we'll be both dating the Ishida Brothers so we'll be almost like sisters!" Kari cried out in a blissful hysteria covering her head with the bed's blanket. 

Sora took a few seconds before figuring out what her friend meant, but when she did grasp its message she finally smiled understanding that Kari's whole response towards Sora dating Matt was just her joking around. "Oh...stop it Hikari! You're making me embarrassed!" Sora had dug her head into her pillow to stop herself from getting overexcited about the subject. As for Kari, she was a bright red as she dreamed happily of the near future when all four would be together double-dating. They both squirmed at the thought of their two escorts. Both were popular, talented, caring, sensual and very handsome earning them many fans amongst the school's large female proportion. Kari and Sora knew both that competition was fierce for the boys and that Sora would have to act fast. With this they started a silly discussion over which brother was better. None gave in to the other.

Tai walked slowly the dark corridor. His room was at its end and with the door left ajar, light diffused with the blackness and emptiness of the passageway. A representation of the eternal conflict between good over evil in its simplest and yet most noticeable form. To one side, the joy and satiety of good in the form of light, to the other the hollowness and neglect of the dark evil. Terms which Tai was already familiar with during his leadership over the Digi-Destines where he would play these meanings over in his head to keep focused and sane during tough times. Usually it would help him choose the right decisions but lately he could only relate with the grey – where darkness and light mingled.

He heard whispering come from his sister, so he crept slowly from behind the door and peeked in from its opening. His eyes searched for her figure hidden underneath the blankets while his hands - hoisted onto the door's frame - stopped him from leaning in too much. From what he could gather it was either rumours about someone or just girlie gossips. Why was he hiding to hear this? Enough! He told himself and barged inside, throwing the door wide open and marching inside like a soldier. Kari surprised by the sound jumped up from the bed covers, dumb-stroked at her brother's imitation of a marching soldier. 

"What are you doing?" she asked while covering the phone. 

"Getting back to business Ma'am!" Tai stretched out his legs as he marched along.

"Whatever..." was her response after the slight tension between the two.

"Sorry about that...It was my stupid brother AGAIN!...What you want to talk to him? Now?...OK...I'll pass it to him... But we'll continue this little talk later OK!" Tai heard Kari's voice blackmailing the poor fool on the other side of the connection.

"Tai for you...it's Sora" she told him and threw the phone at him from her bed.

"Sora?" he replied to the phone.

"Hello, Tai! You good?" asked the cheery voice.

"Yeah...just tired from doing the literature assignment"

"Oh...hope you finish it soon. Sorry for bothering at this time of hour."

"It's OK" called the dull fatigued voice. 

"..."

"..."

"What is it that you want to say to me?" the boy asked.

"Oh...Well it's that I am so... I'll tell you about it later, its getting way too late and we've got school." Sora stated "Or else I won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning.".

"...yeah...school"

"Well...good luck with your assignment and see you tomorrow!" 

"...bye" said Taichi and switched off the phone.

"Well you're very lively!" Kari boasted sarcastically.

"Shut up you excuse for a monster!" he intentionally murmured loud enough to make her just hear it.

"OH YEAH? Monster AM I?" she protested "WELL TAKE THIS!" throwing her novel straight for Tai who had turned around unaware of the following.

__

WHACK! 

"DANG! WHY YOU LITTLE..." cursing her for hitting his head with the edge of the book.

"Yes I'm SMALL but I can still kick your BUTT!" Kari scolded her older brother.

They both starred menacingly at each other ready to fight at any second, but the quarrel was short lived, as their mother walked in - raped up in a blanket - to settle down the noise and send her children to bed. "All right now both of you straight to bed! It's almost midnight and both of you have school tomorrow." She then helped Kari back into the blankets kissing her good night. Kari turned her back and went to sleep as her mother walked over to Tai, eyeing him for having started the row. "Really Taichi Kamiya fighting with your sister!" Tai saw Kari grinning at him from behind his mother. "And you go back to sleep young lady!" Mrs. Kamiya warned Kari without even turning. Shocked from how her mother was capable of perceiving her very own actions, Kari did as she was told. Tai too was a bit shocked, asking himself which witchcraft his mum had used to sense Kari's grinning. "Come on, bedtime" she told her son. "I still need to finish my homework..." Tai said turning to face the piece of paper with writing on it. 

"No you should have done it before, its bed NOW!"

"But I'm almost done" he pleaded "and its due in tomorrow morning"

Mrs. Kamiya frowned, then smiled kissing her boy after having stroked his hair. How mature and responsible he has grown. Her thoughts formed tears in her eyes with the realisation of how much time had flown by, her baby had now grown. She hugged her son violently, trying to bring back the days when she could had held him close to her bosom. Tai struggled to free himself from her grip for a bit before subsiding, convincing himself that the film's influence had made his mother so sensitive. He wasn't too far away from the truth. She then walked towards the door where her husband was standing, awaiting her. She brushed past him. Mr. Kamiya followed her with his eyes. He then gave Tai a wave and silently went after his partner. Silence fell again upon the lone figure at the desk and so it remained for another hour. 

Tai stood up, switched off the lamp and went to bed. 

Plague notes: OK here's a shorter chapter. I promise that the next won't have this senseless amount of nothing written into it. 

In the next chapter of Last 2 Know: a huge turning point to Taichi's sad story with some romantic scenes in between. 

Ps. Highly likely to only come posted during Easter. Until then. 

Fronti nulla fides = Facades destroy trust 


End file.
